The purpose of this R13 application is to request partial support for the organization and conduct of the 10th Conference on Health Survey Research Methods, tentatively scheduled to be held in 2011. Since 1975, nine successful conferences have been held in this series, which is the only research forum known to focus exclusively on the topic of improving the collection of health survey data. The proceedings from each conference have been made publicly available. For the 10th Conference, we are proposing the development of an edited book as the final Conference product, a strategy that we believe will increase the Conference's impact. A formal Steering Committee, made up of academic and government experts on this topic, has been organized and is meeting on a regular basis to plan the agenda for the conference. To date, financial contributions total about 40 percent of the estimated costs of holding the conference have been pledged by a number of public and private research organizations. Additional support from AHRQ would push us closer to having sufficient funds to convene the conference on schedule in early 2011. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Survey research is one of the most important sources of empirical data regarding the health of our Nation. This project is relevant to health services research as it will focus exclusively on strategies for improving public health information collected by survey research methodologies.